TV Villains Tournament
A spin-off tournament created by CrawnSanders. Number of Rounds so far: 3 Regular Match-Ups: Round 1: #Plankton vs. Mandark #Chairface Chippendale vs. Dr. Claw #Baron Blitz vs. Captain Hook Round 2: #Mr. Burns vs. Mr. Crocker #Angelica vs. Stewie #The Kanker Sisters vs. Vicky Round 3: #Dr. Eggman vs. Myotismon #Mojo Jojo vs. Bluto #Dick Dastardly vs. Roger Klotz Round 4: #Muramasa vs. Ken Bahn #Dr. Drakken vs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz #Team Galactic vs. Team Rocket Round 5: #Gargamel vs. Giovanni #Neo Cortex vs. Vlad Plasmius #Odlaw vs. Peculiar Purple Pieman ---- Match-Ups: Round 1: #The Red Guy vs. HIM #Prime Evil vs. Father #Dr. Robotnik vs. Bowser #Aku vs. Heather Round 2: #Vexus vs. Nudar #Karen the Computer Wife vs. Lalavava #Bling Bling Boy vs. Endive #Cad Bane vs. Vilgax Round 3: #Slade and Plasmus vs Joker #Shego vs. Eddy's Brother #Azula vs. Jack Spicer #Dr Robotnik vs. Vermimous Snaptrap #Chef Hatched vs. Valmont Round 4: #Megatron vs. Vilgax #Hak Foo vs. Evil the Cat #Ganondorf vs. Huntsman and Huntsgirl #Nightmare Moon vs. The Tolietnator #The Chameleon vs. Psycrow Round 5: #Vlad vs. Dark Vegan #Mojo Jojo vs. Mr. Crocker #Pinky and The Brain vs. Terence and Duchess #Technus vs. Wacko #Jack O'Lantern and Demongo vs. The Robot Devil Round 6: #The Shredder vs. Abis Mal #Devimon vs. The Tolietnator #Dark Ace Forces vs. Pythor Forces (Feat. Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe, Snake Kid, Snake Warriors) #Mozenrath vs. Ember McLain #Bling Bling Forces vs The Fearsome Five (Feat. Bling Bling Boy, Brain-Freezer, Beekeeper, Mr. Mittens, Yellow Monster Truck, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack) #Mumm-Ra vs. Professor Monkey-for-a-Head Round 7: #Blitzwing and Lugnut vs. Snively #Myotismon vs. Yellow Monster Truck #Monkey Fist vs. Mr. Mittens #Duff Killigan vs. Brain-Freezer #DNAmy vs. Beekeeper #The Trix vs. The Gangreen Gang #Aku and Discord vs. The Nightmaster Round 8: #Lord Darker vs. Drago #Queen Chrysalis vs. Slithe and Grune #Norm vs. Skulker #Anton Sevarius vs. Jack Spicer #Negaduck vs. Knightbrase #Cad Bane vs. King Goobot #Dr. Drakken vs. Bling Bling Boy Round 9: #Aku's Forces vs. Forces of the Skeleton King (Feat. Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Mumm-ra, Slithe, Grune, Devimon, Myotismon, The Robot Devil, The Dark Dragon) #Forces of Garmadon vs. The Forces of Cyclonis (Feat. Skeleton Bones, Snake Kid, Snipe, Ravess) #Battle of Cobra's Mansion (Feat. Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Mer-Man, Trap Jaw, Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Storm Shadow) #Battle in Garmadon's Homeland (Feat. Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Pythor, Lord Garmadon, Snake Warriors) Round 10: #Lalavava vs. Megatron #Admiral Zhao vs. Hun #Baxter Stockman vs. Mandark #Bishop vs. Vicky #Team Rocket vs. Angelica, Pinky and the Brain #Prime Evil vs. Samhain #Tubbimura and Chase Young vs. Valina #Battle of Ganondorf's Castle (Feat. Mirage, Mozenrath, Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Ayam Aghoul, Princess Azula, Ganondorf, The Formless Minions) Round 11: #Fright Knight vs. Mandarin #Amon vs. Daolon Wong #Edzilla vs. The Weird Sisters #Senor Senior and Senor Junior vs. Don Karnage #Vlad Plasmus vs. The Tickler #The Dark Hand vs. The Pack #Krang vs. Lalavava #Battle of Townsville (Feat. Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Technus, Skulker) Round 12: #Eddy's Brother and Van Pelt vs. Mole King #Shendu and The Dark Hand vs. Venger and Skullmaster #Professor Calamitous vs. Cyclonis #Hex vs. Walker #Mozenrath vs. Vlad Plasmius #Shredder vs. Azula #Jack Spicer vs. Mr.Kitten #Mirage and Archmage vs. Discord #Koragg vs. Grandfather #Frieza vs Cooler #Squidward vs Ursula #Doodlebob vs Raditz #Nos 4a2 & Vexus vs Dib Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Spin-Offs on Hiatus